cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
The Totally Legit iCarly Theory
Written by ThatCelticFurry. Doesn't everyone ever find it suspicious that at least two of the characters from Drake and Josh became the main characters of iCarly? In case you don't know what either of those shows are, allow me to explain. Drake and Josh is an old show about a teenaged musical fanatic and pervert named Drake who lived with his nerdy gaming stepbrother Josh after Drake's mother married Josh's father. They lived with their parents and evil little sister Megan in a house in San Diego, where the two brothers usually go on hilarious and boring adventures. Josh worked at a fictional movie theatre known as the Premiere under his boss Helen, who can't ever seem to remember that Josh worked at the Premiere but claims Drake to be the son she never wanted. ICarly began to show sometime either during or after the cancellation of Drake and Josh, being set in Seattle with a teenaged girl named Carly and her older brother Spencer in an apartment where she hosted her own web show with her friends Freddie and Sam. Mind you that Carly was the same girl that acted as Megan in Drake and Josh and Spencer was the same person who acted as crazy Steve, the insane man working at the Premiere with serious anger issues in Drake and Josh. Now I have a theory that might explain the truth behind iCarly. Let us start with what really happened at the end of Drake and Josh off screen. Crazy Steve murdered Drake and Josh along with their families, kidnapped Megan, escaped to Seattle with her, made her pretend that he is her older brother, changed his name to Spencer and her name to Carly. So that nobody would be suspicious, "Spencer" made up a fake background story to their lives claiming that their father was in the United States navy and their mother was presumably dead. But wait--there's more: in one of the earlier episodes of iCarly, Spencer and Carly's "grandfather" arrived to take Carly with him to a town known as Yakamah because he felt that Spencer was not responsible enough to be Carly's caregiver. At one point in the episode, he said that he would be staying in the Parker Nickels Hotel until he came to finally take Carly to Yakamah with him. In Drake and Josh, Drake's last name was Parker and Josh's was Nickels, thus giving the idea that they had something to do with the hotel. The truth is that Drake and Josh survived and used the inheritance from their parents on the event of their death to start a hotel that they called the Parker Nickels Hotel, named after the two brothers. They sent Carly's "grandfather" who was really some random old man they paid to go and take Megan back from crazy Steve, only to fail. Saddened by this, Drake and Josh became addicted to methamphetamine, only to convert the hotel into a meth house which eventually resulted in them being found out and the hotel being shut down for good. Broke and drug-addicted, Drake and Josh stole a stash of meth from a local dealer and escaped to the sewers with the drugs, where for the rest of their lives they did them and hallucinated that they were living the old life in their house in San Diego with their parents and sister. In an effort to save Drake, Helen quit her job at the Premiere, stole a TARDIS, became the Doctor and took Drake with her to adventure through space and time. "What happened to Josh?" you may ask. Well he managed to cure his meth addiction, clean his life up and got a new acting job by playing as a character in the Red Dawn remake. Little did he know that the communist invasion he fought in the movie was actually happening in real life after Megan grew up, built an army and sent her people to take over the United States. Weeks later, the US was overtaken by Megan's forces and she disguised herself as Barack Obama, becoming the president. In the end, Drake and Helen were gunned down after being surrounded by an army of Daleks and Josh found another person to act as Drake for the new Drake and Josh movie. "How to I not remember any of this happening?" you may ask. Well...it's because... All of this... Never... Happened... Bye have a beautiful time! Video Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless